


Remind Me

by Ellysakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Honeymoon, M/M, adopted baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellysakura/pseuds/Ellysakura
Summary: Oneshot of Viktor and Yuuri being lovey-dovey on their 10th anniversary honeymoon.First Viktuuri fic. Please be nice :)





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice and the song 'Remind me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood.  
> I just suddenly felt like writing about these two idiotic couple who couldn't stop being too lovey-dovey while listening to this song.
> 
> This is just a one shot. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Oh, and also, excuse my grammar because English is not my mother language. But please do tell me nicely if there's any mistake :D
> 
> -Elly-

Been so long bet you forget  
The way I used to kiss your neck  
Remind me  
Baby remind me

A pair of hands hugged the Russian man from behind. He chuckled softly and turned his body around from his view of their rented beach house towards his just awoken husband. He returned the hug and kissed the dark hair in front of him. 

“Morning, Yuuri. Did you sleep well?” Viktor totally loved the way Yuuri snuggled closer into him.  
“Mhm… You were not there. It was cold. Come back… bed.” He yawned, still having jet-lag after long flight from Japan to Maldives.  
Viktor chuckled. “It’s almost noon Yuuri. Wake up! You promised to go shopping with me yesterday~” he whined playfully.  
“It’s been a while since we had the chance to be alone and you wanted to go out rather than spending the time alone with me?” Yuuri whispered seductively.  
Viktor is all giddy now. Eros Yuuri is here! He wiggled in place and whined for more attention when Yuuri left him there at the veranda to go wash himself.  
“Yuuuuuriiii…! You can’t talk sexy stuff like that and then leave me here!” he gave Yuuri wide, teary eyes.  
Yuuri smirked. “Oh yes I can.” He disappeared into the huge bathroom.  
Viktor licked his upper lip and stepped gracefully into the bathroom. A few seconds later, a high-pitched shriek could be heard, followed by some giggles here and there before sounds of wet, sloppy kisses and delicious moans echoed in the bathroom.

Yuuri checked his phone and read a few messages from his parents and their friends. He replied and told them about their arrival at Maldives. It is their 10th wedding anniversary today and Viktor, being the Viktor he is, decided to book a private beach house at Maldives to spend their anniversary. He couldn’t say no to the older man when Viktor said this year is special for both for them. He also kept grumbling about how he kept giving his attention to their adopted son. 

The 2 years old, golden haired, bubbly and kind-hearted Pasha Katsuki-Nikiforov was everyone’s sweetheart. He could melt anyone with his toothy smile and bright, clear blue eyes, just like Viktor’s. He won over Yurio’s heart within 3 seconds the moment the younger Russian skater saw him. He loves smiling and squealing when taking selfies with Uncle Phichit. He made JJ and Isabella wanted to have another baby and gave him a new friend of his age.  
Everyone. Literally, EVERYONE. Pasha won them all. He was left in his Grandpa Toshiya and Grandma Hiroko care, which they happily accepted because they can finally spoil the cute toddler without Yuuri telling them no over and over.

He sighed and smiled lovingly while scrolling through his camera roll which, of course, filled with his cute little son. He never thought he could fall so deep in love with their bundle of joy. Since Pasha arrived in their life, Yuuri has been learning to stay strong and never doubt himself so much anymore. How can he become a bad example for Pasha? He has to be strong in front of his son. He is going to be the best daddy in the world.

Viktor kept staring at Yuuri’s soft expression. He knew what his husband was looking at in his phone without even looking at the screen. Pasha had changed Yuuri into a more confident and loving person. He was getting more and more jealous every day because Yuuri kept sticking close to Pasha. It’s not that he didn’t love Pasha. He really, really, REALLY loves Pasha! It’s just that, he needed attention too! Yuuri kept ignoring him too much lately! Even his puppy eyes wss not working anymore! 

Ah, but deep down inside, he knew that Yuuri does still loves him. 

He snuggled closer to Yuuri under their blanket. He left trails of kisses up his arms until his shoulder. Yuuri giggled when Viktor nuzzled his neck because he was ticklish there. 

“Haven’t had enough, babe?” Yuuri asked coyly.  
“Mmh… I’ll never have enough of you.” He pecked on Yuuri’s cheek. “Look at you. So beautiful. So perfect. How did I managed to marry you?”  
Yuuri laughed. “By standing naked in my family’s hot spring on day one?”  
Viktor stuttered and blushed. “T-that’s because… I thought…! Ugh… and you didn’t even remember the banquet.” He pouted.  
“I was super drunk for goodness sake! And then you went and stand naked in front of me. What was that? ‘Viktor Nikiforov’s tips on seducing 101’???” Yuuri keeps laughing.

Viktor was blushing hard. Being together for 10 years made Yuuri an expert on teasing him now. But he didn’t really mind. Watching Yuuri laugh is one of his favourite things about the Japanese man. He chuckled along with Yuuri. He pulled Yuuri until the smaller guy is leaning on top of his body. They nuzzled each other’s noses. 

“I love you Yuuri. Happy 10th anniversary. May the two of us stays together until our last breath... no matter what happens, I’ll stay by your side...” 

Yuuri backs away a little to have a good look at his beloved’s face. He smiled tenderly and kissed his lips.  
“I love you too, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. I want to grow old and stay with you until the day I die too. Let’s raise Pasha together, watch him grow and make him the happiest person on the world. Stop being so jealous all the time- stop pouting, I feel like I have two babies now.” He chuckles. “Grow old with me?”

“It will be my greatest pleasure.”


End file.
